Hairs are damaged by the living environment (e.g., ultraviolet rays or heat by sunlight, and drying), the daily hair care behavior (e.g., shampooing, brushing, and heat by a dryer), or the chemical treatment (e.g., coloring, perming, etc.), and when the hairs rub against each other in a wet state, a large frictional force is generated on the surfaces, so that a feeling of friction or entanglement is presented during shampooing. In hair cosmetics, in addition to a basic function to remove the hair stains, in order to enhance finger combability, smoothness, and a long-lasting feeling of smoothness at the time of rinsing, a cationic polymer represented by a cationized hydroxyethyl cellulose is generally blended as a conditioning polymer.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a cleanser composition composed of a cationized hydroxyethyl cellulose having a quaternary nitrogen-containing group introduced thereinto, a surfactant, a water-soluble ester derived from a plant oil, and a pseudo cationic polyamine and describes that in hair care products such as a shampoo, etc., an effect for making the hair after cleansing smooth and soft is exhibited.
In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses a hair cosmetic composition containing a cationized glycerolated cellulose in which an average addition mole number of a cationic group is from 0.2 to 0.5, and an average addition mole number of a glycerol group is from 1 to 2.58 and describes that combability through the hair at the time of cleansing is excellent.
However, the techniques of Patent Documents 1 and 2 were not on a thoroughly satisfactory level in smoothness and its long-lasting feeling at the time of rinsing.
In addition, for example, Patent Document 3 discloses that a skin cleanser composition containing from 5 to 40% by weight of an anionic surfactant, from 0.5 to 20% by weight of a cationic polymer, and from 0.1 to 20% by weight of an oil having a viscosity at 25° C. of from 1 to 10,000 mPa·s provides a moisturizing effect after cleansing and also imparts a good feeling of touch.